Traditional methods for dissemination of education or entertainment media in controlled-environment facilities have included print libraries, or the like. Typically residents of controlled-environment facilities, particularly controlled-environment facilities such as correctional institutions, are not allowed access to streaming content. Similarly, unrestricted or untethered access to wireless data communication systems is not typically allowed, such as for security reasons. That is to say, typically, there are security concerns in a controlled environment facility that result in a need for tightly controlled media. Regardless, the cost of streamed or downloaded data, particularly in the form of media files, data plan limits, and/or the cost of bandwidth to download or stream such files, may be a concern. Moreover, the layout of a controlled-environment facility, such as the use or radiating pods in modern correctional facilities, and/or the structure of the facility itself, such as the use of steel and/or steel-reinforced concrete in correctional facilitates, make the propagation of a wireless signal for streaming, or even downloading, difficult and/or unpredictable.